the_world_of_anything_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
ETVKK (TV channel)
El TV Kadsre Kids '('ETVKK) is an El Kadsreian free-to-air children's and teenagers television channel operated by El TV Kadsre Television Network. It was launched on February 11, 1998, as a spin-off from the El TV Kadsre's children's program block of the same name, ETVKK broadcasts for 24 hours-per-day on Freeview, cable, IPTV and digital satellite, and previously aired for sixteen hours-per-day from 5:00 a.m. to 10:00 p.m.. ETVKK is primarily aimed at viewers 6 to 21 years old (an audience comprised mostly of children to older teens); a sister channel known as ETVKPS serves a younger audience. ETVKK was named Channel of the Year at the Children's EKAFTA awards in November 2012 and 2016. History The channel was launched on February 11, 1998, with initial presenters Lillie Pemberton and JP Reeve. The first program aired was Arthur. Between 1998 and 2003, ETVKK began reairing older episodes of the Mr. Driller anime (mainly random ones from 1986 to 1995). ETVKK also gained traction by airing youth-oriented sports shows from the WWF, WCW, and the USHRA Monster Jam. In 2006, it was launched on Freeview digital terrestrial television. On January 1, 2010, the pilot show Esaïe premiered on the channel and inspired memes, hacks, anime, and more. Unfortunately, it also aired on El TV Kadsre 3. On February 11th, 2011, much of ETVKK's preschool shows moved to ETVKPS after that channel launched. Since Mia de Jesus became the two channels' head, she has been gradually trying to merge the two channels. On August 31st, 2016, El TV Kadsre reveals a new set of ETVKK logos. The channel was rebranded to the new logo on October 2nd in that year. From the rebrand, the current schedule was reshuffled, new ETVKK original programs of This is David and Are You Smarter?, and brand new episodes of MyStreet: Lover's Lane, Lego Nexo Knights, Danger Mouse, Sailor Moon, Soy Luna and Foursome airs on weekdays while the brand new episodes of Chota Bheem, Mighty Raju, RWBY: Volume 4,'' The Davincibles'', Pearlie, LoliRock, DreamWorks TV, Technic Heroes: Lifebogorots, Atomic Puppet, Supernoobs ''and ''The ZhuZhus airs on weekends. Trailers for the rebrand were released on September 23rd, 2016. Seventeen were made, songs that were used in the trailers are Closer by The Chainsmokers, Move Along by The All-American Rejects, Rise Up 2.0 by Six60, Don't Let Me Down by The Chainsmokers, Spaceman by Babylon Zoo, Be with You by Mondays, Monster by The Automatic, Will Be Forgetting This by Elias Naslin, Buddy Holly by Weezer, Whamola by Colonel Les Claypool's Fearless Flying Frog Brigade, and Tarzan Boy by Baltimora, Silent Scream by Anna Blue, King by Years & Years, Through Being Cool by Devo, Breakeven by The Script, Straight Lines by Silverchair and Faster Car by Loving Caliber. All seventeen idents feature various clips from all the shows that air on ETVKK, which ended with a text saying "Just Imagine..". 10.02.16" All seventeen trailers received over 700k+ views after 12 hours on YouTube and VidSpace. MyStreet, RWBY, The Loud House, The Amazing World of Gumball, Kamen Rider,'' The Drillimation Series'', Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Technic Heroes, LazyTown' '''and ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir were all considered to be added to the lineup later on, by were never added, as there were "already plenty of kids shows". On January 1, 2018, a new graphics package debuted, produced at Grupo 7-4-8 in Puerto Chango. Terrence Scammell also took over announcing duties from Duncan Baker. On February 2, 2018, after Mia de Jesus was appointed the head of ETVKK and ETVKPS, she had ETVKK and ETVKPS converted to 24-hour and 16-hour channels respectively. At 10:00pm, ETVKK airs a mix of teen-oriented and youth-oriented shows such as My Hero Academia, Modern Family, Technic Heroes, Oggy and the Cockroaches (season 5), Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong, Street Hawk, Malcolm in The Middle, Out There, and My Babysitter's a Vampire, and repeats of other episodes of ETVKK shows. A plan to have both channels air for 16 hours a day failed due to lack of interest from ETVKK's viewers, especially on the official ETVKK fan forum Yoko's Room. On July 28, 2018, children of Eirabourne watching Chicken Run during the ETVKK Sunday Night Movies, were surprised to see breaking into static and they saw a South Korean k-pop group performing. The hijacking could only be seen in said city, but they caused a sensation. The hijackers (the group BTS from the South Korea) were eventually discovered and were charged with "hijacking a movies". At their sentencing, the band said that they did not hijack the program, but Mnet South Korea was fixing the transmitter and the song was inserted into the ETVKK feed. The judge, who was a huge k-pop fan of BTS, let the group go. In October 2018, ETVKK's mascot is well-known Netherlands creation Loeki de Leeuw. In November 2019, El TV Kadsre announced that ETVKPS would be rebranded to ETVKK Jr. at a unspecificed date, and also announced the upcoming ETVKK spinoff channels ETVKK Max (action and adventure series plus uncut anime), ETVKK Chan (female-oriented series), and Transformer Central (an all-''Transformers'' channel). Hosts The channel tapes segments and records live at El TV Kadsre Television Centre. Current Main * JP Reeve (1998-present) * Sapphire (2018-present) * Jamie Jamee Stephens (2013-present) * Joshua von Schweetz (2000-present) * Cody Horsden (2000-present) * Marky G. (2010-present) * Barnaby Leggott (late 2017-present) * Denny Joe (2003-present) * Ji Chang (2015-present) * Scott Gwendolyn (2014-present) * Rodrigo Pabelic Acuña (2019-present) * Robert Hendrikse (2019-present) * Samantha Kay Jordan (2019-present) Gagheads * Maggie Baker (1998-present) * Boingert (1998-present) * Brozo the Creepy Clown (2009-present) Gamerland * Kendall Masopust (1998-present) Foodland * Paulie Andreoli (2001-present) Contactoons * Sorley Ó Rothláin (2019-present) Toonme * Carlos! (2018-present) * Kendall Masopust (2018-present) Former Main * Lillie Pemberton (1998-2005, retired from the television industry for undisclosed reasons) * Jackie Clarcher de la Vil (2008-2017, left for personal reasons) * Leo Sullivan (1998-2001, occasionally appears once in a while) Current programs Main article: List of programs aired by ETVKK International carriage * - Due to Seahaus' proximity to and , it is carried on some cable and satellite providers, including Xfinity systems in and . Current Blocks * Nickelodeon on ETVKK (1998-present) * Disney Club (1998-present) * Cartoon Network on ETVKK (1998-present) * Marvel Universe (2012-present) * DreamWorksTV (2016-present) Former Blocks * Nick Jr. on ETVKK (1998-2011, moved to ETVKPS) * Playhouse Disney on ETVKK (2003-2011, moved to ETVKPS) * Jetix (2004-2009) * Cartoonito on ETVKK (2006-2011) Logos Etvkk1.png Etvkk2.png Etvkk3.png Etvkk4.png Etvkk5.png Etvkk6.png Etvkk7.png Etvkk8.png Etvkk9.png Etvkk10.png Etvkk11.png Etvkk12.png Etvkk16.png ETVKK17.png Category:Television channels in El Kadsre Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television Category:El Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Category:1998 Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:TV channels Category:ETVKK Category:Television channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 1998 Category:Kids television networks Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:1990s Category:1990s establishments Category:1998 establishments Category:Television channels and stations established in the 1990s